Idea 35
by Brii-Brii-Chan
Summary: James gets stuck in jail, and it breaks him. Talking to Jesse and Meowth, he reveals things about his past that nobody ever expected, he has a daughter, and loving girlfriend, and a plan to get away. And heis broken. oneshot FINISHED


Idea #35

by

Fish Cracker Obsessee

James folded his arms behind his head. The ceiling was gray, he had established about three hours ago. Now he was going to memorize every crack.

Team Rocket had landed in jail again, this time for three years. Butch and Cassidy had framed them, and then ran. Jesse had complained the whole way to the jail house, about how it wasn't fair, how Cassidy always got the best of things, why she couldn't call her lawyer, and everything else. Meowth had been gagged, so he had stayed silent. James had gone peacefully, his last hopes had been taken away.

The whole time he had been with Team Rocket was to get enough money to move away from home. His parents wouldn't give him anything if he didn't marry Jessibelle. But he already had the love of his life. Mandy had entered his life when he had run away from home that one time...

James, age 8, shivered and continued down the street, Growlie at his side. The fall night was chilly, which was highly unusual for his hometown. Nobody was out, they were all inside, warm, and eating supper. His stomach growled.

"Well Growlie, looks like we made it. We're free." James smiled down at his Growlithe. "We can do what we want now, go where we want, eat what we want. No more rules. And I won't have to marry Jessibelle."

Growlie barked and wagged his tail.

The duo entered the park and sat on a bench near the fountain. The water had been shut off for the night and the only movement was the Remoraid swimming about. Growlie stuck his nose in the water, only to get bitten by the fish.

"I'm sorry, Growlie, for making you come with me out in the cold. You could be home, nice and warm, in your dog house. Go home, Growlie. I'll be okay," James said, sniffling. He sneezed and huddled into the corner of the bench.

"Are you okay?"

James looked up to see a girl standing on the other side of the fountain. She had dark violet hair and deep green eyes. In her arms was a Pichu, sound asleep. Her dress was light pink, and on her feet were tan boots.

"I'm fine. Just a little cold."

The girl approached him. "Why are you out here all alone?" She took a step closer and stopped. "I mean, with the exception of your Growlithe."

James smiled. "I'm running away from home. And I've made it too. They won't look this far out."  
"Well, I'm Mandy. What's your name?"

"I'm James. Where do you live?"

Mandy pointed to a house just outside the park. "Right there. What about you?"

James stood up. "Come here." They stood at the gate and James pointed down the road. "That really big house down there. It may look nice, but it's not nice inside. There's a torture chamber in the basement. My parents have set up a marriage for me to marry this awful girl named Jessibelle."

Mandy's eyes grew wide. "Jessibelle? I know her! She's terrible. When we met, she pulled my Pichu's tail."

James smiled. He sneezed and turned around. "I need to get going. I have to get to the next town by sunset."

"Why don't you stay at my house tonight. It's sunset already, so just stay with me. My papa won't mind!" Mandy pulled James to the door. "Come on in. Just call my papa Sir and you'll be okay."

They entered the house and a man looked up from the fire. "Mandy, there you are. I see you found Pichu. Who's this?"

"This is James, papa. He's running away from home. Can he stay here tonight? And his Growlithe?" Mandy pleaded, grabbing her father's hand. "His parents have set up a marriage for him and Jessibelle and they have a torture chamber in their basement!"

Her father smiled. "Well, why not. Every runaway needs a place to spend the night. Let's get you warm and then we'll all eat."

"Thank you, sir." James smiled at Mandy. "Thank you Mandy."

James rolled onto his side and stared at the wall. The next time he ran into Mandy was the day they had become a couple. It was at the spring carnival.

"Oh, excuse me, sir." A girl said as she bumped into James.

He looked down at her and gasped. Dark violet hair, deep green eyes, and a Pikachu in her arms. "Mandy?"

She studied him Blue hair, emerald green eyes, and a Growlithe at his side. "James?"

"Mandy, it is you! How have you been this long?" James hugged her, laughing.

"I've been fine, James. And you? You don't have to marry Jessibelle still, do you?" Mandy smiled brightly. "Anyway, where have you been all this time?"

James rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "I've been stuck in the house. Mother won't let me leave, and father wants me to do my studies all day. What about you?"

Mandy took his offered arm and walked with him. "I've been training in the country. See, Pichu evolved into Pikachu, and I caught a Slowpoke that I'm training." She sighed. "Father has been so busy with his work lately, he hasn't had time to help me, like he promised when I first got Pichu. Oh well."

"Don't think about it, Mandy, You're suppose to have fun today. Come on, I'll buy you some cotton candy, okay?" James asked, stopping at the booth. "One cotton candy and a pretzel."

The vendor gave him the snacks and James paid, then gave Mandy her fluffy pink sugar and Growlie the pretzel.

As the day wore on, they went on a few rides together, and at the end of the carnival, they sat on a blanket watching the fireworks. Growlie and Pikachu were sitting together next to them, Pikachu using the other as a pillow. Mandy was watching the sky with sparkling eyes while James watched her.

"Mandy?" he asked, taking her hand.

She turned to him. "Yes James?"

"I just want to say...I think I love you." James gazed into her eyes.

"I think...I think I love you too, James," she replied in a whisper.

James leaned closer and gently pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Mandy wrapped her arms around his neck, and James placed his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

They drew apart as the finale ended, the last few sparkles drifting down through the darkened sky. James stood and helped Mandy to her feet. The two walked to the park gate, hand in hand, their Pokemon in front of them. People bustled past them to go home, and they just went with the crowd.

At the gate they kissed once more. They broke apart and started on their own paths home. James turned and called out, "I love you Mandy!"

Mandy stopped and turned to him. "I love you, too, James!"

They both laughed and waved. Turning from each other, they continued to their owns homes.

"James, are you even listening to me?" Jesse snapped.

He looked up at her. "No, I wasn't, Jesse."

Meowth crossed his paws. "I think Jimmy boy's depressed. What's the matter, Jim?"

"Heartache."

Jesse sat down on his bed. "Heartache? You're in love, James?"

"That's normally what comes before heartache, Jesse. Yes, I am in love. Her name's Mandy and I met her when I was eight and running away for the first time. She got her father to let me spend the night with them, and a few years after that, we met up at the spring carnival, and we got together."

"Wow James. What does she look like?" Jesse crossed her legs and propped her head on her hand.

James closed his eyes. "She's got beautiful dark purple hair, and she always has a white ribbon in it, pulling the sides back. Her eyes are the deepest shade of green. I could just stare into them for hours at a time. Mandy was always smiling. Except for once when she was in extreme pain."

Meowth hopped onto the bed. "What happened?"

"I don't feel like talking about it. Maybe later." James opened his eyes. "Later, alright?"

"Come on, Jim. It can't be that bad," Meowth egged.

James frowned slightly. "Alright. Mandy and me had been dating for almost three years when we made a really big decision..."

"Mandy, are you sure you want to do this?" James asked, taking her hand.

She turned her green eyes to his face. "Yes, James, I'm positive. I love you James, I want this."

James held both her hands softly. "I love you too, Mandy. Do you want this now? We don't have to. We can wait, Mandy."

"No, James. Now, please, James. I don't want to wait any longer for this. James, make love to me." Mandy's eyes were wide with begging.

"I will, Mandy. I love you." James placed a kiss on her forehead and started to unbutton his shirt.

Mandy smiled softly and removed her jacket. The two were soon nude, and they crawled onto the bed together.

Jesse rubbed James' arm as he paused. "Oh, James, you really love her, don't you?"

"Yes, Jesse, I do. Can I continue now?"

"Go ahead."

"James, can we talk?" Mandy asked, knocking softly on his bedroom door.

He looked up from his book. "Mandy? Of course, come on in. What's wrong?"

Mandy twisted her thumb ring nervously. "James, remember a few weeks ago when we..."

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I think I'm...I'm pregnant James." Mandy bowed her head so she would not have to look at him.

James' eyes widened. Then they softened and he tilted her head up with a finger. "Mandy, don't be ashamed. I knew there was a possibility this would happen. There's nothing wrong, Mandy. But I have to ask you do you want this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want this? To become a parent? To have this child?" James held one of her hands in both of his. "I'm behind whatever you decide. You can choose. It's all up to you."

Mandy stared down at their hands for a few moments, tracing circles on James' with her free hand. After a few moments more of silence, she looked back up at him. "Yes, James. I do want this. I want this child."

James pulled her into his lap. "Then I'll help you, no matter what. We'll go through this together."

Meowth lay stretched across the foot of James' bed. "So, you two have a kid?"

"Yeah. That was the one time she wasn't smiling. But even later, she had a small grin on her face."

James held Mandy's hand as they hurried into the emergency room. "Breathe, Mandy, just remember your breathing."

The girl clenched his hand as a contraction hit. "I can't do this, James. I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Don't quit now Mandy. We've made it this far. Just a little longer, sweetheart." James smoothed her hair down and away from her eyes. "Keep breathing. Squeeze when you need to."

Mandy breathed in the pattern her doctor had instructed her to. She was wheeled down a hallway into a room where she was placed onto the bed by James, holding his hand the whole time.

A nurse came in to check her. "She's dilated three centimeters. It'll be a while, yet. Don't worry, Mandy, you're doing fine."

"Hah," she gasped out, in between contractions. "James, tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me it's real."

James chuckled softly. "It's as real as I am. Come on, let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" Mandy asked, leaning back into the pillows.

"I name some attacks, and you tell me what Pokemon it is. Ready? I'll start simple. Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder."

"Pikachu?"

James rubbed her hand. "Right. Flamethrower, Bite, Growl."  
"Growlithe?"

"You're right again. Are you okay?" James brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

Mandy squeezed his hand tightly. "No. I think the baby's coming now. Get the nurse, any nurse. Please James."

James reluctantly released her hand and ran into the hallway. "We need a nurse in here! Hurry!"

Two nurses ran in, one armed with a few towels. They rushed over to Mandy and set her up. James took his position next to her, holding her hand. Mandy was breathing hard, using the pattern she had been given.

"Alright, Mandy. Get ready to push. 1, 2, 3 push! Good girl. One more time, 1, 2, 3 push." The nurse coached her for a few more minutes as Mandy squeezed the life out of James' hand. "Okay, sweetie, one last time. 1, 2, 3 push!"

A small wail was heard as the baby was brought into the world. The nurses rushed to get it in a towel.

"Daddy want to cut the cord?" One asked.

James moved over and took the instrument she was holding out to him. He cut right where she instructed him to, and then went back to Mandy's side.

"A beautiful baby girl, Mandy. Our baby girl. Mandy, we're parents." James smiled down at her.

Mandy looked up at him and managed a small smile. "One dream has come true."

Jesse patted James' head as he cried. "It's alright, James. I understand. What's her name?"

"Her name's Jasmine Elizabeth. I have a picture of her, if you want to see her." James sat up and pulled out his wallet. He handed it to Jesse, open to Jasmine's picture.

A tiny baby stared out at them, blue eyes not clearly focused. Her blonde hair was thin and wispy, as all babies' hair is at that age. She was dressed in a pale purple outfit with a matching headband. A small smile was on her face.

"She's adorable, James. You're lucky, you know. Jasmine, Mandy, money...You have everything you want." Jesse smiled. "Except for freedom. Don't worry, we'll help you get back to Mandy and Jasmine."

James nodded as tears started flowing again. He put his head in his hands and sobbed, as if nothing would ever be right again, as if all hope had faded away from his grasp. Jesse and Meowth let him be, and eventually he cried himself to sleep.

"Alright, you two. One phone call each." The warden unlocked their cell and led them to the phones at the end of the corridor.

Jesse pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and dialed the number written on it.

"Hello, this is Mandy."

"Mandy? My name is Jesse, I'm a co-worker of James'. He told me your story, how you met and everything." Jesse switched the phone to her other hand. "We had a little...run-in with other co-workers who dislike us, and we have ended up in jail because of them."

A gasp came from the other end. "Oh no. Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we're fine. But last night, James broke down in tears after showing us his photo of Jasmine. I need you to go to our boss, Giovanni, and explain this to him," Jesse replied. "If you word it right, he'll help you, but you must say everything correctly, or else all hope is gone."

"I will, Jesse. I'll do anything to help James. And you, since you've told me all this. Where is your boss located?"

Jesse gave the girl on the other end directions to Team Rocket headquarters, and then relayed a bit of information to her about James. "My time's almost up, so hurry and do what I told you. And whatever you do, do not mention Butch and Cassidy."

Mandy sighed. "I won't, Jesse. Don't worry, I'll have you out in no time."

"Thanks. Good-bye."

Jesse turned to see James waiting by the door, arms crossed, head bowed. "All done, Jess?" He stood up right and started back to their cell.

"Um, yeah, James. So, who did you call?"

"Nobody important. Let's go."

The duo returned their cell and as usual, James went straight to his bed. Jesse and Meowth stayed on their side, leaving him be. For the next few hours, nothing but silence was heard, and Meowth fell asleep on Jesse's bed.

"Alright, you two. Visitor."

James looked up as the guard unlocked the door, letting a person in. Giovanni.

"How you two can end up in jail time after time still amazes me." He turned his eyes on the blue-haired male. "However, someone came to me earlier today, saying they wanted me to get you out. Maybe you know her. Mandy?"

The violet-haired girl entered. She was still the same as he remembered her. Average height, deep forest green eyes, and her hair mostly straight with a few waves.

"Mandy? Is it...really you?" James gasped.

She nodded. "It's me, James. Oh..." Mandy flung herself at him, sobbing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

James petted her hair and whispered in her ear. "Shh...it's alright...stop crying..."

"What a touching reunion. Mandy has asked me to bail you out." Giovanni nodded. "You three are not only free, you're fired. Never bother me again." He exited, and Jesse approached Mandy.

"Thank you, Mandy. I knew you could do it."

"Jesse? So, you called Mandy? Thanks Jess." James smiled at her. "Come on, you guys. Let's go home."

"Come on, Jasmine, say Daddy."

It was three months after Team Rocket had been bailed out. James had proposed to Mandy, Jasmine had turned one, and Jesse and Meowth had moved in with them, as their house was pretty big, thanks to James' parents. James and Mandy had been teaching Jasmine to talk, and her first word had been "Uh-oh."

Jasmine looked at James. "Da...?"

"Almost, sweetheart. Da-ddy"

"Da...ddy?"

Mandy let out a laugh. "She said Daddy! Did you hear her?"

"Daddy!"

Her parents hugged each other, smiling at their daughter. "She said Daddy..." James sighed.

Mandy looked up at him. "Shall we work on mommy now?"

"Why not?"

Jesse smiled at the couple, hiding it behind her magazine. They were perfect for each other, and she was glad they had gotten back together. Nothing was better.

"Ma?"

"Good job, Jasmine. Say mommy."

"Mommy?"

"Yay! Good girl!" Mandy cried, picking her up and hugging her. "You're so smart!"

James took Jasmine into his own arms. "You're getting big, aren't you?" He kissed her forehead, and as Jasmine yawned, he chuckled. "I think it's time for a nap. What do you think Mommy?"

Mandy grinned. "I think so, Daddy. Time for night night." She took Jasmine back and headed upstairs with her, and James sat down next to Jesse. "Thank you Jesse. For calling when we were still locked up."

"Don't worry about it, James. What are friends for?"

"You truly are one of a kind."

__

The End


End file.
